Bittersweet Courage
by Alien-Snowflake
Summary: "She might have destroyed everything on her way, took away innocent lives to get what she wanted... but deep inside, she needed help.". (A request Fic)


**Rating:** PG  
**Status:** Thee chaps.  
**Note:** Request.

**Summary: **"She might have destroyed everything on her way, took away innocent lives to get what she wanted... but deep inside, she needed help.".

* * *

**Bittersweet Courage  
**_Chapter One._  
By: PPLyra**  
**

* * *

"I'm the real Ada Wong. I don't need help from anyone! My plans aren't failing, they're thriving!"

_Kzzzt-_

"...They're thriving!"

...

"Derek... Derek..."

_Bzzzt-_

"I'm... the... real... Ada... Wong..."

...

"...Aaaadaa..."

_...Boom!_

* * *

"Whoaa!" I gasped in a heartbeat. I opened my eyes in panic that I could feel tears fill up my eyes. I wiped them uncontrollably, making them sting badly at my touch with the salty liquid of the residue of my tears. I sat up slowly, wondering where the hell I was. Fuzziness appeared in my surroundings and slowly I came to. Nothing but darkness. There was a window beside me and from what I see outside, it was dark out. As my vision started to get used to the darkness under the dim moonlight, I saw myself laying down upon a simple bed. Realizing there was a small lamp beside my bed atop a table, I reached to press the button for it to light up. When it clicked it on, I felt a sharp pain on my arm, "Aghh!" I whispered and swiftly sat back in the position I was before. The light from the small lamp made it better for me to see.

I was in a hospital room.

I saw myself all covered with bandaids, wires and tubes. I started to feel a pain around my body. _Nyuugh!_ I laid back down my bed. My arms started to ache, along with my legs. What happened to me? Why am I here? Why do I have a sore body? I'm confused! I looked over to my left and to my surprise, there was a familiar face who was laying down, sleeping on my bedside. Ha-How come she looked like someone I know? I don't remember seeing her before, but... how come her face looks familiar to me?

"Hmm..." I sighed deeply, making her scrunch her face a little. Uh-oh... Better close my eyes and pretend to be asleep!...

I squinched my eyes a little, just to see the girl waking up. She brushed her soft and short black hair by her gloved hands and yawned. "Huhh... That's rather strange," she said quietly. "I know I turned this lamp off..." She reached for the lamp and turned it off. I found things rather complicated to see in the dark again and felt a weird texture atop my left arm and it was softly getting stroked. "Wake up and feel better soon," she whispered for me to hear and held my arm a little tighter, "Carla..."

...

Carla.

* * *

Beating up living corpses was never fun. Especially they stand no chance against someone who has firearms and being dangerously skilled. Leon and Helena defeated _him_ once and for all, but to Ada, she wish she'd done all the killing by herself. But with all the feelings Leon had for her, she let him and his new companion do all the exterminating, that way she didn't get her hands dirty... that much.

The fellow short and black haired girl was waiting for another call from her mobile for more information about her new mission. She was quite patient, so she decided to walk passed the cities of China. ...Or what's left of it. There were still living corpses eating the flesh of humans that had died during the accident. A few encountered her, but with her Bear Commander assault rifle, she took them all out with ease with one bullet through their heads. She scoffed to how easy they were to defeat.

She remembered the one job she had to deal with during her last mission not too long ago: Carla Radames. Her ammo almost gave out when she had to fight her mutated face that took over the whole place when she wanted to get out of the underground passage. Eveywhere she went, grey glob that was very scalding could melt her to death, followed her everywhere. Even disgusting humanoid globs that looks like Carla herself. Everytime she shot one, they get big lumps and just grow bigger. She just ignored them when she runs pass some to escape easy since they just keep coming back and surrounded to waste her ammo and time.

After adjusting and wiping her cross-bow with a slight blood-stained handkerchief, she continued her walk to a _very_ familiar place. The smell of nitro gas made her nose uneasy. It sure didn't smelt like this before. It made her sneeze a couple of times, but she's all right to go further. "What a stench..." she said quietly, almost making her voice echo in the place because it was really quiet, except for droplets of water falling to the damp ground from the ceiling. Her footsteps made echo sounds louder than her voice. She was careful not to touch anything, especially the icky grey coloured blob that was placed everywhere she looked.

Residue of her evil twin, Carla Radames.

She tried her best not to get even an inch close to the grey coloured slime. Even just getting near it made sizzling noises. "Kyaah!" Ada moaned from the pain. _'I hate these things...'_ She made her way to her left side and kept walking further and saw something glittering in one corner, beside a nitro barrel. From the looks of things, she wasn't sure what it was that she had seen, so she decided to walk towards it. To her surprise, very unexpected she had found - it was _her_.

With a deep breath, she took her handgun out, aiming at the grey corpse. _'I can_not _believe your body is still here...'_ Her pointer finger at the trigger was shaking slightly, taking aim at the corpse's head. When she finally had courage to pull the trigger, it made a click sound, showing it was out of ammos. "Ugnnh! For _fu_c_k_ sakes!" Ada shouted angrily, throwing her small gun to the side, wanting for it to break for being useless when she needed it. She kept swearing to herself and pulling her short hair in anger. Her other weapons won't do any good either, as they all gave out as well when she was attacked the leftover zombies earlier.

Ada had no idea what to do now. Either leave the girl's corpse alone or try to see if she was still alive. She sighed in frustration at herself and placed her forehead upon her arms that were resting on her knees as she sat down the cold ground. She should've picked those ammos up along the way. She had no idea she would run out at a time like this.

After a while, Ada decided to turn around to see the corpse of Carla Radames. Cuts, grey slime and bruises covered every inch of her body. Smoke was coming out of her body as well. Indicating she was still scalding hot from the mess earlier. Carla was laying down on stones, broken bricks and boulders. Ada still wanted to shoot her, but she was out of ammo... No option of what she could do so she checked for a pulse since Carla wasn't showing that she was breathing. She placed two of her fingers onto the other girls' neck to check. Ada flinched back when she felt a pulse. The other girl's pulse was beating unconditionally, but no signs of breathing. Ada was sure that she had already killed her when she escaped here. But why did she felt a pulse?!

_'I can't put my head into this. I know I killed her earlier, but why is she still alive?!'_ Ada thought to herself, with angst look in her eyes. Images of the battle with Carla flashed though her mind. How she hurt Ada and wanted vengeance on Derek for what he had done and used her as an experiment a lot of times like she was a toy. _'Happy Birthday... Ada Wong...'_ said Derek Simmons inside the girls' mind. Feeling pity for the girl, Ada decided a change of heart and took out her last amount of herbs and first aid sprays to use on Carla. But after a while of waiting, she wasn't getting any response from the corpse.

Inside her head there were ideas of what she could do with the body that was in front of her, but a part of her seems to stop her. Without hesitation, she decided to take her to a hospital and hope for the best. Ada squatted next to Carla's body. From the herbs she had used earlier, it made her body a little warmer. She placed her hand onto her arm and it was like holding a newly toasted bread. It was hot at first, but she was getting used to it so she wrapped her arms around the girl. She stood up, with the girl helplessly resting on her arms. Ada knew this was wrong - helping an arch enemy like that... Leon and Chris will never forgive her.

She looked closely to the girl that was wrapped around her arms. Carla was covered with slime, but slowly dripping off and fading away when the Ada held her. It was like looking at the reflection in the mirror. A perfect copy of herself.

Using the same elevator that took her out of there before, she made it outside again. She inhaled deeply of the fresh air outside. "Hmm. I can breathe again," she said to herself. It was still dark out with small sounding of screams and zombie eating human flesh as she went around.

She kept going to wherever this path led her. There was an odd feeling around her arms. She looked down and realized all the slime around Carla was completely gone. It was all over her arms. The girls' flawless, naked figure flashed under the moonlight. Ada stopped walking and admired her figure. _'Seems odd of me to admire her body, though this body is mine...'_ Ada felt a little disgusted at herself and wanted to cover up Carla's body, but she had no spare clothes with her or she'll be walking in nude if she strip her only clothes off, so she decided to go inside the closest clothing store. To her surprise, it wasn't clothings for women, it was for men. Everything inside it was a mess of clothes rack and hangers were all over the floor.

Ada decided to lay Carla's body on the bench with her legs draped on the edges of the bench whilst she looked around for something Carla would wear instead of her body exposing everywhere.

After a while later of looking around, she didn't find clothing that would fit Carla because they were men sized so she just picked up a sky-blue coloured sized triple XL shirt for Carla to wear. Ada made her way back to the other girls' corpse, realizing the position she had placed her was changed. _'Wait a sec... Could she be...'_ she said to herself and shook her head. "Neh... must be mistaken..." She propped the other girl against the wall and picked up a shirt that was beside the bench to wipe the rest of the slime that Carla had on her body. It felt odd to clean someone who exactly looked like her. She continued to remove the residue of slime until Carla was perfectly clean. She placed her hands on certain parts of the other girl to feel if anything was different.

No. It felt the same. She shrugged to herself - So this is how it felt like seeing yourself from someone else's point of view.

Ada stared at the other girl's figurine for another while. She placed her finger and thumb upon Carla's chin and made her open her mouth a little. She lifted her head up slowly and tried to kiss Carla, but it didnt feel right to take advantage on someone who was unconscious so she moved away. "Wha... What's wrong with me... Acting strange like that...?!" Ada shouted quietly to herself, blushing slightly. "You are here to finish the mission, Ada! ... But Simmons is gone now. What mission do I finish off here?" She looked back at Carla and swiftly made her wear the oversized shirt on her to get her mind of things, making a slight V-shaped because her chest was showing a little.

She sighed in disgust.

_'If Leon was here, he's think I'm a pervert for doing this...'_ she thought to herself as she stood up and carried the other girl in her arms again. She knew going to the ER here in China was impossible. Since there was an outbreak, she doubt there's even any survivors here so she decided to take a small helicopter from the nearby helipad she had been before. With Carla all tucked in and her seat belt strapped around her unconscious body, Ada sat herself on the driver seat to start the engine.

Just then, a mutated human that looked like a carpenter approached them and landed atop the front window of the chopper. "Ughh!" Ada exclaimed in disgust and almost knocking off her chair from the impact.

"Ghrrawwughhh!" it cried, leaving bloody finger marks and handprints all over the windshield.

Ada did not like it and went outside the chopper. She took out her handgun and pointed it at the zombies head, then remember she was out of ammo. "Damn!"

The zombie wasted no time and jumped onto Ada, making her land on her back with the zombie itself was atop her. "Graaaaahh!"

"Damn you!" Ada shouted as she started to fidget her way out of the grasp, seeing a wrench strapped onto the zombie's leg, she ripped it off the belt and swang it upwards its chin, breaking the whole head and the headless body landed on her. Blood went all over her shirt. Not that she cared. Her shirt was already red. "Damn these things...!" she growled, pushing the body away. "Well, at least I feel better beating something up," she scoffed. She went back inside the helicopter to start the engine. Wind picked up around the helipad as they ascended.

* * *

Within an hour or two, they flew back to America, where Ada knew her way around more. It was dark out so she flew to the parking lot. She landed on top of three empty parking spaces at the side of the hospital building. When she stopped the engine, she swiftly got off her seat and closed the door. She made her way to Carla's side to unlock the seat belt and grabbed her carefully. She then used her foot to close the door shut. She immediately ran inside the hospital. "Help! We need a doctor ASAP!" she shouted.

Not even a minute later, two nurses and a doctor came by with a stretcher. The doctor took Carla from Ada's arms and placed her on the comfy stretcher bed. "What happened to her, if I may ask?" asked one of the nurses as they sped through the hallway.

Ada didn't thought of this. She certainly can't tell them she was trying to destroy the world and was injected by her own virus. She sighed to herself and to lie. "She... I... Well..." she started, "I just saw her like this... I'm unsure what really happened..."

"Oh, all right," the nurse said. "We'll do what we can. Just wait at the waiting room for now."

That second, they arrived at the ER and shut the doors with a _**bam**_ straight at Ada's face. She did not enjoy having doors slamming at her face. She sighed and made her way to the waiting room. They were a couple of people there. It made her feel uneasy to start with, but she got used to it.

* * *

_To be continued._

* * *

-PPLyra.


End file.
